Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix, referred to as the Ultimatrix, was the Level 20 DNA Alterer Gauntlet. According to Albedo, since the Omnitrix is known as the Shield of Peace, the Ultimatrix acts as "the Omnitrix's sword" to prevent anyone abusing the Omnitrix. It was created after Albedo becomes aware of two Omnitrices; the Xenotrix and the Gigatrix , and serves as a counter-measure. 'Appearance' The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, instead looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band that covers on the back of the hand with black squares on the knuckles. Originally, it was green but after crossing with the Copytrix and cause a bio-feedback which damaged his DNA, altering him and any of his transformation into a Negative version of themselves, the Ultimatrix now has the red color scheme. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. 'History' When Albedo learns about the creation of the Xenotrix and Ultimo's usage of Gigatrix, he spend 5 years of constructing and perfecting the newest counter-measure to any Omnitrix-related threats to protect Azmuth's creations. To give more edge, Albedo installed the Evolutionary Function powered by the Ploymorphic Crystal, which allows any alien forms to evolve into their Ultimate forms, than linked it to the Codon Stream to have access to 1,000,913 DNA samples but only have 20 Starter Aliens by default. TBA 'Modes' 'Active Mode' Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. 'Recharge Mode' Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user's DNA structure (even though Albedo's DNA got damaged by the bio-feedback). Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix ran out of time and will deactivated after 5 minutes. Using the Ultimate Forms will make the Ultimatrix go into Recharge Mode sooner than un-evolved aliens. 'Deactivate Mode' The Ultimatrix shuts down, making it of no use. 'Radiation Mode' Radiation Mode is activated when radiation is detected. The Ultimatrix will beep and flash crimson. Radiation Mode is activated whenever high levels of radiation are detected. Radiation Mode can be turned off by turning the Ultimatrix symbol to the quater past position as an alien, or when radiation isn't detected anymore. 'Features' 'Evolutionary Function' *The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are x10 more powerful than normal. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing for gray spikes to grow. **Albedo can transform directly into an Ultimate Alien by pressing the second button on the left side of his knuckles. *The Polymorphic Crystal also enable the ability to instantly transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. He can also switch between Ultimate Aliens without going through the devolved form. 'Extensions' *The Ultimatrix had AI *The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores. 'Clothing' *The Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes colored red and black. 'Known Aliens' 'Trivia' *Azmuth was not thrilled of the Ultimatrix but understands Albedo's procaution. **Azmuth stating the Evolutionary Function is like "begging for trouble".